Quand le doute laisse place au choix
by Shadocks
Summary: Hermione est perdue, perdue dans ses sentiments. Elle ne sait pas comment l'aimer et si elle en a le droit. En plus Draco ne semble pas tant l'aimer. Une dramione, Ma première fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Salut tous le monde ! c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce site et en particulier mon premier Dramione. Je vous autorise tout les commentaires possibles, je suis ouverte à la critique qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. J'essayerai de poster le plus regulièrement possible, toutes les semaines.

Evidement les personnages ne sont pas de moi, seule l'histoire l'est. Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Sirius du tome 5 et vous verrez que seuls quelques éléments des tomes 6 et 7 sont retenus. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires :)

Le secret d'Hermione

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny au Terrier. Elle était seule, les autres l'avait laissée monter pendant qu'ils préparaient l'anniversaire en commun d'Harry et Ginny. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle n'avait pas fait le point sur sa vie sentimentale et pourtant elle en avant bien besoin car pour tomber amoureuse de lui, il s'était passé un certain nombre de choses. Elle ferma alors ses yeux et plongea dans ses pensées :

Voilà cela fait maintenant six mois. six mois que je ne dors plus à cause de ce sentiment qui me ronge. Je suis et je plaide coupable. Depuis le milieu de ma cinquième année je me suis rendue compte que je n'était pas faite pour Ronald Weasley, enfin pas comme ce que lui sa famille et tout le monde magique pense. Le déclic s'est produit lorsqu'il est sorti avec Lavande dans le but de me rendre jalouse. Cet évènement a produit l'effet inverse et j'étais même contente pour eux, je les ai félicité. Je me rappelle, c'était en février. Je rentrais d'une longue balade autour du lac enneigé avec Ginny. On s'était un peu bagarrée et nous étions couvertes de neige. Arrivant près du portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry m'a interpellé avant que j'entre dans la salle commune mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon meilleur ami voulait m'empêcher de rentrer et le trouvait un peu ridicule. Mais dès que je me suis retrouvée face à la salle alors j'ai compris. Plus personne ne bougeait. Seamus et Dean me regardait avec un regard désolé, les soeurs Patil gloussaient dans leur coin et plus loin, Ron embrassait Lavande. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la salle. Au bout de quelques secondes ce nouveau "couple" compris qu'il y avait un problème et leurs échanges stoppèrent. J'étais perdue, vraiment perdue. Moi Hermione Jane Granger alias Miss je sais Tout ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Ron lu bien mon trouble et essaya de s'avancer vers moi en essayant de se justifier. C'était beaucoup trop pour moi, je sortis de la salle commune et couru vers la tour d'Astronomie. J'ouvris une fenêtre et pris une grande inspiration. L'air frais me fit un bien fou et je me suis installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'avais toujours cru que Ron était amoureux de moi et je m'étais résignée. Etant Née Moldue je ne pensais pas espèrer mieux que lui, même si au fond de moi je ne l'aimais pas. Toute sa famille m'avait acceptée et nul ne pensait que je ne serai pas une future Weasley. Ginny m'appelait déjà sa belle soeur préférée…. En même temps elle ne pouvait que me comparer à Fleur… ou Fleurk comme elle préférait la dénommer.

Je suis restée environ deux heures en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je repassais dans ma mémoire tout ses moments que je m'étais imaginé avec Ron au Terrier lorsque tous allaient jouer au Quidditch me laissant seule avec mes livres. J'avais déjà tout prévu, jusqu'à la maison en bord de mer pour nos vacances estivales. Là tout était remis en cause. C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai aperçu, Lui celui qui hante désormais mes pensées et avant qu'il n'ait prononcé un mot je me suis relevée et en le bousculant, je suis repartie en courant dans ma salle commune. Sur le chemin j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas si mal de ne pas avoir toute sa vie tracée à 15 ans et que sans suprise la vie serait bien triste. Je me suis donc approchée de Ron et l'ai serré dans mes bras. Je l'ai félicité et suis montée directement me coucher sous les regards de tout les griffondors. Après tout je venais d'avoir une très longue journée pleine de révélation, personne ne pouvait me reprocher mon attitude. En sautant dans mes draps je repensais à celui que je venais de quitter un peu brusquement. Cette nuit là fut la première nuit où je rêvais de Draco Malefoy et elle ne serait certainement pas la dernière.

Ginny toqua à la porte d'Hermione, il était temps de descendre et Hermione n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire le point sur sa situation. Ron n'était plus avec Lavande mais Hermione ne s'intéressait plus à lui. Elle était en proie à un terrible dilemme : sauver son amitié avec Ron et ne plus penser à Draco ou perdre Ron et peut être un jour trouver Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**COUCOU tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews et de me suivre. Voici la suite de l'histoire !**

 **Toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires constructifs**

Bonne Lecture

Le retour à Poudlard

La soirée se passa sans trop d'encombre, Ginny remercia chaleureusement Hermione pour son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un foulard bleu roi de chez Madame Guipure. Sur le foulard était brodé des vifs d'or et sur l'un des côtés on pouvait lire ses initiales GW. Harry avait quant à lui reçu un pull vert émeraude qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Au début la famille Weasley l'avit regardé avec de grands yeux. Qu'est ce que faisait Harry avec un pull typiquement serpentard puis ils avaient reconnu que cette couleur lui allait à merveille et tout le monde avait adopté son pull. On était à la mi-août, il restait alors quinze jours à Hermione pour préparer sa rentrée. Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillé par un bruit bizarre en même temps que Ginny.

Va ouvrir t'es plus prêt de la fenêtre que moi

Certes mais moi ce bruit ne me dérange pas

Oui mais moi j'ai déjà reçu mon hibou de Poudlard, donc je sais que je suis préfète. contrairement à toi… Et puis c'est peut être les BUSES….

Mon Dieu les BUSES ! Par Merlin j'avais oubliée !

Hermione sauta dans ses chaussons et couru vers la fenêtre. Il s'agissait effectivement d'un hibou de Poudlard. Il lâcha la lettre dans la pièce et repartit sans demander son reste. Hermione ramassa alors l'enveloppe.

La lettre me semble plus lourde que d'habitude.

C'est donc les résultats de tes buses

Et si j'avais tout louper je ne pourrais donc jamais être médicomage et…..

Hermione ouvre l'enveloppe et arrête moi ce vacarme. Tu vas finir par réveiller tout le Terrier.

Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe et sorti le parchemin. Elle lu rapidement la lettre puis ne fit plus un bruit. Elle ne bougeait plus. Ginny se leva alors à son tour, lu les résultats puis lui arracha l'enveloppe des mains…. Elle sortit en hurlant dans le couloir :

Hermione a eu tout ses BUSES : 9 optimales et 1 effort exceptionnel en défense contre les forces du mal.

Ron et Harry sortirent en même temps dans le couloir. Ils n'avaient pas encore reçu leurs lettres. Molly Weasley en entendant tout ce raffut monta les escaliers rapidement et vint aux nouvelles :

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici vous allez réveiller vos frères

Hermione a eu les résultats de ses BUSES et c'est PARFAIT….

La principale intéressée daigna alors faire un mouvement. Elle avait l'air déçue d'elle même comme si ses résultats ne lui semblaient pas satisfaisant. Molly s'approcha alors d'Hermione et lui dit :

Que ce passe t'il ? Tes résultats sont excellents et tu n'as pas l'air heureuse

Non mais c'est juste que…

Stop ! Tu descends avec moi immédiatement dans la cuisine, et tu vas m'avaler un bon petit déjeuner. Les garçons, vos lettres sont aussi arrivés ce matin, elles n'attendent plus que vous en bas.

Harry et Ron ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et descendirent les escaliers en vitesse. Ils ouvrirent leurs enveloppes et avaient le visage rayonnant. Certes leurs résultats n'étaient pas comparables à ceux d'Hermione mais ils pourraient continuer les matières qui les intéressaient. En voyant leur réaction, la bonne humeur d'Hermione revient et ils purent passer une bonne matinée. Cette année était exceptionnelle, Ron et Hermione étaient nommés préfets comme l'année dernière mais en plus Harry fut nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor.

La fin des vacances fut très agréable pour tout le monde. Harry et Ron jouaient au Quidditch avec Ginny, Fred et Georges tandis que Hermione apprenaient le plus de choses possibles des livres de 6ème année qu'ils étaient allés chercher sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle eut plusieurs fois le temps de songer à sa relation avec Ron et plus elle le faisait plus elle réalisait qu'il était comme un frére pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle s'attardait de plus en plus dans des réveries autour de Draco Malefoy. Ces réveries étaient certes surréalistes (un mangemort avec une née moldue on aura tout vu) mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire, se mettant en scène dans des situations de plus en plus tragiques et heureusement personne ne lui posa de questions sur sa soudaine mélancolie. Le jour du départ pour King Cross se fut la dernière à entrée dans la voiture de Monsieur Weasley et elle ne faisait pas un bruit. Elle semblait éteinte mais en réalité elle ne l'était pas. Elle était en totale panique car elle savait qu'elle allait LE revoir. Arrivée dans la gare, elle n'était alors plus la même, les autres étaient surpris et heureux de revoir un gain d'énergie. Ron eut même l'audace de dire qu'il était content d'avoir retrouver SA Miss je Sais Tout. Il était vraiment loin d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Hermione… Elle cherchait partout, et n'avait toujours pas vu sa tête blonde préférée. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sourit puis se rendant compte de son erreur baissa les yeux et pria Merlin qu'il ne l'ai pas vu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Hermione pu entendre distinctement : " Un sourire d'un Sang de Bourbe est encore plus laid q'une mandragore adulte, n'est ce pas fils ?" et Draco répondre "Oui père".

Cette réponse lui fendit le coeur et elle ne fit plus un bruit avant leur arrivée à Poudlard.


End file.
